Ezekiel 25:17
by Logan GC
Summary: "Let me ask you a question. Do you read the Bible, Sidious?"


**Author's Notes: **I do not own **Star Wars **nor **Pulp Fiction**. All characters and relative media belong to the creative minds of George Lucas and Quentin Tarantino. I only own the story. Rated mature for strong language.

Jedi Master Mace Windu couldn't believe it.

When Anakin Skywalker informed him that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, he had to be stopped. With Masters Kolar, Tiin, and Fisto, the Jedi attempted to apprehend the Sith before the galaxy was lost in darkness.

Sidious refused to surrender without a fight. Dispatching the three other masters with ease, Windu fought the tyrant, their duel a blur of purple and red. The fight ended in the Ceremonial Office, where the Jedi master used an opening to disarm the Sith from his lightsaber, shattering a window near the edge in the process, and watched as Palpatine staggered back, defeated.

Victorious, Windu stood over Palpatine, his violet blade pointing at his throat. "You are under arrest, my Lord." The Jedi proclaimed.

Snarling, Sidious refused to be bested by his most hated enemy. "No, no, you will die!" The Sith roared, unleashing a barrage of lightning that erupted from his fingertips. Faster than thought, Windu raised his blade, using his strength to hold back the force of Palpatine's barrage, and redirected the lightning back at the Sith. The Dark Lord's skin sizzled in pain at the force of his own attack, Palpatine continuing to seethe in anger.

Regaining his composure, a rare, sardonic smirk stretched Windu's face. "Oh I'm sorry, did I break your concentration?" The Jedi Master asked mockingly, resuming to point his blade at the defeated Sith. "It's over Sidious. Your plans to destroy the Jedi are finished, and I will have great pleasure murdering your ass right now." Windu added, his eyes glaring daggers at Palpatine.

"You will strike me down in anger?" Palpatine asked, before chuckling darkly. "This is not the Jedi way." The Sith goaded.

"I wasn't always a Jedi, motherfucker." Windu replied, the insult earning a heated glare from Palpatine. "I used to be an enforcer, killing assholes who double-crossed my employer. But one day, I was finished. I saw what God wanted me to be, so I journeyed around my world, looking for my purpose, until a Jedi team arrived and sensed my Force-potential, and took me in, and made me became who I am now." Windu explained before a sudden, and wonderful idea came to mind. "Let me ask you a question. Do you read the Bible, Sidious?"

"What are you babbling on about?" The Sith Lord snarled, becoming infuriated at the Jedi Master.

"The Bible." Windu repeated. "It's a religious book where I come from. Out of many verses, one comes to mind right now. I haven't recited this verse for years, using it as a cold-blooded way to finish a job, but I'll make an exception for killing your ass." The Jedi explained, leveling his violet blade at Sidious. "Ezekiel 25:17. The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and goodwill, shepherds the weak out of the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children." Windu recited, gripping his lightsaber tight in his hand.

"And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger who will attempt to poison and destroy my brothers." The Jedi Master continued, his eyes glaring at Sith Lord, who grew increasingly agitated as the verse continued.

"And you _will _know my name is the _Lord_, when I lay my vengeance upon thee." Windu finished, raising his violet blade over Sidious. Before the Dark Lord could react, The Jedi struck his blade. The Sith cursed Windu's name for the last time as the blade severed his head from his body, the limb flying into the Coruscant streets below.

Standing over Palpatine's headless corpse, Windu smiled. "Damn, that felt good!" The Jedi Master exclaimed, laughing as he deactivated his lightsaber. "Chosen One prophecy my ass." Windu remarked, holstering his lightsaber on his belt. As he turned, Windu's eyes widen as he see's Anakin Skywalker behind him, looking bewildered and horrified.

"Shit." Windu cursed, walking towards the distraught Skywalker. "How long have you been standing there?" The Jedi Master asked, but was met in silence as Anakin stared, his mouth agape, at what he just witnessed.

"M-Master Windu?!" Anakin exclaimed, his voice high-pitched in disbelief, still recovering at the incredulous event that just occurred.

Windu sighed, wondering how the young Jedi will take this in. "Anakin, I'll explain later but right now, I have to inform the Council that the Sith have been destroyed." Windu replied, and was ready to leave the office building. Before he does, the Jedi Master turns to Skywalker. "Look, if anyone asks, you fulfilled your destiny and killed that motherfucker, 'aight?" He requested, which Anakin slowly nods.

Giving Anakin a pat on the shoulder, Windu proceeded to leave the Senate building and to go on his way to the Jedi Temple, leaving a bewildered, distraught, and emotionally ridden Anakin Skywalker behind him.


End file.
